


The Courtship Of Napoleon Solo And Illya Kuryakin - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya scheme for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship Of Napoleon Solo And Illya Kuryakin - A story in pictures

**_Napoleon_ **

**_I will start with a few innocent touches._ **  
  


**_Gradually ramp things up a notch._ **  
  


**_Throw in a little jealousy for good measure._ **  
  


**_And top it all off with some heroic rescues._ **  
  


_**Illya** _

**_I will begin with a bit of subtle flirtation._                                                                           **  


**_An invasion of his personal space._ **  
  


**_Appeal to his knight in shining armor complex._ **  
  


**_Then try to kill him a few times to really get his attention._ **  
  


**_Success!_ **  


**_Triumph!_ **  


**_It took you long enough to succumb to my charms._ **  


**_I believe it was the other way around._ **  


**_I still say it was I who swept you off your feet._ **  


**_If that makes you happy._ **  
  



End file.
